DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The overall goal of the training program is to reduce national and global morbidity, mortality and costs of STD and AIDS, by increasing the number and quality of independent scientists conducting research and research training on STD and AIDS in the United States. This training grant provides the nucleus of the UW STD and AIDS research training efforts. A specific objective is to maximize the efficient use of funds from this training grant to train as many pre- and postdoctoral trainees as possible by limiting the duration of funding from the grant for each trainee, without compromising the duration or quality of training provided. Of 48 postdoctoral trainees who have completed this training program, 43 (90 percent) entered academic, government or other research positions, and 38 (79 percent) remain in such positions. The current UW STD and AIDS Pre- and Postdoctoral Research Training Grant supports 8 postdoctoral and 4 predoctoral trainees. During the past five years, this grant has funded 27 postdoctoral physician and non-physician trainees from multiple disciplines, and 11 predoctoral trainees in 4 academic departments; with completion of training, most have found academic positions; 11 have already obtained federal research funding. The applicant requests funding for 10 postdoctoral trainees and 6 predoctoral trainees, increasing to 8 predoctoral trainees in the third year of the five year funding period. Of the postdoctoral trainees, approximately 60 percent will be M.D.s who have completed subspecialty training in a variety of relevant clinical disciplines, and 40 percent will be Ph.D.s. Research training is provided in five tracks. These include: (1) Viral STD/HLV Infection; (2) Bacterial and Parasitic STD; (3) Clinical and Epidemiology and Public Health; (4) International STD/AIDS Research, all with MPH training options; and (5) Behavioral STD/AIDS Research. Joint supervision of fellows by faculty from basic and clinical sciences is usual, as is interaction between the five tracks.